


Unrecognizable Laughter

by Athene



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/pseuds/Athene
Summary: Gaius doesn't associate Wingul with laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Separating this from my Wingul collection of drabbles mainly because it's from Gaius' perspective.

What does it mean to hear his laughter?

You think of sardonic glances and sharp words. Your advisor is an incredibly intelligent man, well versed in ways to win wars but always hungering for more knowledge. You two make a good team—have _been_ a good team, for a number of years.

You don’t consider yourselves friends, though he is by your side more than any other person in the country. He has his own agenda, and has pledged to kill you should you stray from the path of a confident, well-meaning leader. He criticizes you and argues passionately when your opinions diverge, which is fairly common when there are so many issues that affect the country.

He doesn’t laugh when you argue or agree, or even when he manages to surprise you with his own feats of outlandish humor. There is a smirk and a glint in his eyes, but never more than the first breath of a chuckle. Perhaps he has no place for laughter in his life. Perhaps he saves it for those he trusts more than you. Regardless, you don’t associate him with laughter.

You think of how laughter, especially _that_ laughter, is completely unlike every other piece of him. His shouts have purpose. His harsh words, his glares, his aggressive stance. But that laughter only rises out of feral eyes and a crazed smile, cruel and entertained and bloodthirsty.

You think of all those things every time you see him touch his brow or hang his head longer than a moment. You think of those traits that you admire, and the ones that have you itching to draw your sword.

You think, but you say nothing.

You do nothing.

And you wonder if there will be anything left to pick up when the laughter finally dies.


End file.
